fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian O'Conner
Brian O'Conner (also known as Brian Earl Spilner) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of The Fast and the Furious film series. He is initially portrayed as a police officer, who is later discharged from the LAPD for aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto from the film The Fast and the Furious. He is portrayed by Paul Walker and appears in all films in the series except The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Backstory Brian grew up in Barstow, California along with childhood friend Roman Pearce (played by Tyrese Gibson in 2 Fast 2 Furious). It was while growing up with him that he first got into cars and street racing (and other sorts of trouble). When Brian was only two months out of the Police Academy, his friend Roman Pearce was caught in a garage with eight stolen vehicles. Roman is later sent to jail then afterwards is on probation with an ankle monitor. He blamed Brian for the arrest although he had no knowledge of what had happened in the carjacking incident, but more as a form of betrayal as Brian had joined forces with the police force, an organization he opposed. Appearances ''The Fast & The Furious'' During the events of the first film, Brian is working as an undercover detective with the LAPD, who assigns him the task of solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings. He is given a very short amount of time to find the people responsible before the truckers start arming themselves with shotguns and taking matters into their own hands. Their only lead is a description of the vehicles used, black Honda Civics with green neon underglow. When investigating the street race scene, he then meets Dominic Toretto whose crew he later infiltrates, first as a rival racer, in a race which he loses, then as a member after helping Dom escape the police. While running with Dom, he proceeds to investigate rival race crews led by Johnny Tran (Rick Yune) and Hector (played by Noel Gugliemi). He even goes as far as to organize and lead a large SWAT team into Johnny Tran's house after finding large amounts of merchandise, the kind from the highway robberies, while infiltrating his garage. Although the merchandise is illegal, they find nothing on Tran except a few minor charges- which leaves only Dom as a suspect. Brian soon finds out Toretto is responsible after watching him suddenly leave in the middle of a party at Race Wars and seeing Mia weeping to herself. He then reveals himself to Mia as a police officer and convinces her that if he does not get to her brother and his crew fast, they could get seriously injured or killed by the truckers who have begun to carry firearms. As Brian and Mia race out to stop Dominic from making another highway robbery, two of his drivers, Letty (Michelle Rodriguez) and Vincent, are injured in the process, with Letty rolling her car on the side of the road and Vincent being shot in the side by a shotgun from the truck driver who they tried to hijack. Brian saves Vincent only to reveal to Dom that he's a cop. Brian later finds Dominic at his house attempting to look for Jesse (played by Chad Lindberg) when Tran and his accomplice roll up on their motorbikes pulling a drive by shooting on the Toretto house, narrowly missing everyone there except for Jesse who is killed in the process. Both men then drive after Tran and his accomplice, with Dom running the accomplice of the road while Brian fatally shoots Tran. Afterward he chases Dominic, who he then races resulting in Dominic winning closely just before he is hit by another car. After surviving his car rolling over, Brian later pulls him out of the wreckage only to give him the keys to his vehicle, claiming "I owe you a ten second car" (the price he paid for losing the earlier race was his car). This leads to his aiding and abetting charge, resulting in his removal from the LAPD. ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Brian, now living in Miami, Florida competes part time as a street racer for his friend Tej Parker (Ludacris). While racing, he is caught by the local authorities and is facing jail time for his minor charges such as destruction of property (while infiltrating Toretto in the first film) and aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto. However, US Customs Agent Markham (James Remar) later gives him an offer to work undercover to infiltrate a local drug kingpin named Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) in exchange for a clean record. Seeing that they could not pin any charges on Verone until evidence of his payoff is in transit, O'Conner was in charge of being placed as a driver while undercover for Verone. Brian is given a partner named Dunn, who he quizzes regarding his knowledge of cars, and Dunn fails. Brian then proceeded to request his own driver, saying if he doesn't get the driver he wants, he won't participate in the operation and take his chances in Chino. When Markham agrees to Brian's terms, Brian and his old FBI boss, Agent Bilkins (Thom Barry) seek out his childhood friend Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) who is now a Demolition Derby driver. Not being on good terms, they scuffle on the ground much like from their childhood days since Pearce is unhappy with Brian being a police officer, and was arrested two months after Brian got out of Police Academy for possessing eight stolen cars, which Pearce blames Brian for, despite his knowing nothing about it. He is able to convince Pearce to accept the deal, however. While infiltrating Carter Verone, both men are successful in getting into the organization, aided by Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes), who is an undercover US Customs agent working with Carter. Monica, who has fallen in love with Brian, warns him that Verone intends to kill them at the end of their mission. Now the stakes are that if they fail, they go to jail or if they succeed, they get executed. With those choices, both men hatch a scheme to avoid jail time and being shot dead. Pearce reconciles with Brian, accepting that his arrest was not his fault. With help from Tej, they orchestrate a "scramble"- after driving into a garage they later have hundreds of race cars coming out, having switched cars with Tej and Suki (Devon Aoki) while in the garage. The cars they later move out in are outfitted with ejection seats to rid themselves of unwanted guests. Brian is forced to meet up with Verone, but after beating up Carter's henchman (with help from Pearce) he proceeds to do a classic car jump onto Verone's boat. Afterward they arrest Verone and are off the hook. He and Monica exchange a meaningful glance, and the end scene is shown between O'Conner and Pearce walking away with their pockets full of Verone's drug money planning to open up a high performance garage. ''Fast & Furious'' Paul Walker reprises his role as Brian O'Conner in the fourth installment of the film series. This film takes place after the events of The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, much before the events of Tokyo Drift. Brian O'Conner, now a fully reinstated FBI Agent is given the task of bringing down Arturo Braga, a known trafficker in Los Angeles and his connections to the street racing world. Brian is also not surprised to see Dominic Toretto doing a Suge Knight style balcony interrogation of possible lead David Park. Brian knows that it is because of Letty's recent murder that Dominic has returned to get answers. Also, it was Brian who was contacted by Letty with her proposal to infiltrate Braga's organization in exchange for Dom's safe return to Los Angeles. Despite being a full agent again, he is still seen doing his trademark bending the rules and occasionally breaking them to solve the case. Brian and Dom both infiltrate Braga's crew, neither aware of who Braga really is. After having the FBI do a fingerprint database search for Braga, it turns up to be the messenger Campos but not before an FBI Agent envious of O'Conner sends in a SWAT team (possibly intentional in ruining the bust as the agent responsible was at odds with O'Conner) forcing Braga to go back into hiding. Later, as O'Conner and Dominic go into Mexico to search for Braga, they are given a tip off by one of Braga's people, in this case, one of his females named Giselle Harabo (Gal Gadot) who has taken an attraction to Dom. Brian and Dom successfully apprehend Carlos Braga after doing a series of follow ups in Mexico and helps Dom kill Fenix Rise (Laz Alonso), who is responsible for Letty's death, by holding his ankles while Dominic impales him with a henchman's '71 Chevy Camaro F-Bomb, and is even present at Dominic's trial when he is given a sentence of "25 years to life without the possibility of early parole". Despite Dom's sentencing, Brian, Mia, and two of Dom's Latino accomplices from the beginning of the film (Rico and Tego, played by Don Omar and Tego Calderón respectively) are seen driving towards his prison bus in similar style to Dominic's heists about to bust him free, which later leads to Dominic's appearance in Tokyo, Japan during the end film events of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. There is no mention of the fate regarding his plans for opening an automotive shop with childhood friend Roman Pearce in Miami. It is also revealed in this film why he let Dominic go in the first film. That he respected something in Dominic more than he did himself, and perhaps due to the fact that his raid on Tran's estate indirectly caused Jesse's death. Brian's Cars The following cars are driven by Brian O'Conner throughout the series: * 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse - Shot at by Johnny Tran and later destroyed after ruptured nitrous tanks explode; equipped with a 420A motor with an upgrade to a T3 turbo and front mount intercooler, standalone fuel management and nitrous. This was the car Brian used to race Dom in the beginning of the first film. * 1995 Toyota Supra - Dom fled with it after crashing his Dodge Charger R/T, after Brian handed his car keys to him, claiming he owed him a ten second car. In the movie Jesse referred to spending $10,000-$15,000 on this car. In reality there was over $150,000 dollars invested in the Supra. * 1995 Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 - Seen in the prelude film of 2 Fast 2 Furious and he races in Barstow with it then it was impounded by the Police and Brian goes to Miami and replaces his VR-4 with a Nissan Skyline GTR R34. * 1999 Ford F-150 Lightning - Seen first in its restored version when Brian pulls up to Harry's after the fist fight with Vince. Brian first brings this car to Dom's garage with the body in bad disrepair, only to open up the hood, revealing two nitrous tanks and a souped-up V6 engine system. Also seen bumping the curb outside of Harry's performance shop "The Racer's Edge". Also seen when Brian was pulled over by Sgt. Tanner and arrested. * 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII - Provided for Brian, along with Pearce, in 2 Fast 2 Furious for their undercover mission of taking down drug lord Carter Verone in Miami. It is fitted with a tracking device, so he later switches cars in an elaborate "scramble" sequence, continuing his mission undetected. * 1969 Yenko Camaro - Won from fellow racer Korpi, this is the car Brian switches into after the scramble sequence, and drives for the rest of the film. It is outfitted with an ejector seat, which somehow fails, and he is forced to drive with Verone's henchman to the checkpoint. Brian later uses the Camaro to drive off the shore onto Verone's boat to rescue Monica after she is taken captive with him. * 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR - Driven by Brian in Fast and Furious and picked out from the LAPD impound lot when it crashed in 2 Fast 2 Furious by the Police. He first modifies it blue after it was modified in 2 Fast 2 Furious with Silver with House of Kolors and blue stripes and then drives this car in the race against Dom, which he very narrowly uses after he cheats near the end of the race. Later, when he and Dom confront Fenix Rise about Letty's death, Dom (having anticipated betrayal) blows up all the racers' cars (including Brian's) by igniting the nitrous tanks equipped in his own car. * 2008 Hummer - Briefly driven by Brian and Dom after his own car is blown up to escape from Rise; it contains the heroin being transported to Braga. He later hides it in the LAPD impound lot, hidden in plain sight. * 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI - "Given" to Brian by Dom after he blows up his Nissan, claiming the line from the first film that Dom now owes him a "ten second car". He drives this car for most of the film from here on, using it to apprehend Braga in a cathedral in Mexico and racing against Rise with it. * 1999 Nissan Skyline GTR Used in 2 Fast 2 Furious when Brian raced in it. But when the police crashed the party, Brian's got shot with a electronic device which shutdown his car. It is then Impounded by the police. * 1978 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am - Used in the end of Fast & Furious when he goes with Mia and two of Dom's racing team to break Dom out of a prison bus. References Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Fictional FBI agents Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional characters from California